mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Ikteryfeq
O mnie Witajcie! Jestem fanem my little pony frendship is magic. Lubię edytować różne strony na wiki. Nienawidzę jak ktoś piszę o mnie rzeczy typu " Nienawidzę cię!!!!!!!!!!!!".Jeszcze mam nadzieję, że ktoś mnie polubi, piszcie na mojej Tablicy jeżeli mnie lubicie. A co do moich kucyków My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia to mam ich (licząc ze Spike'm) czternaście. Są to: Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie,Twilight, Spike, Księżniczka Cadance, Księżniczka Celestia, Księżniczka Luna,Scootaloo,Trixie,Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle,Cheerilee, Fluttershy. Mój pierwszy kucyk jakiego dostałam to Dash. To tyle jak na razie. Fajnie by było, gdyby użytkowników niezarejestrowanych też dotyczył regulamin wiki. Serdecznie gratuluję zdobywcy pierwszego miejsca, czyli Fretkoid. A to mój wiersz o My Little Pony: Czy znasz szybką Dash? Czy może też znasz naszą małą Pinkie Pie? Którejkolwiek byś nie znała, to ty pewnie wiesz, że z Twilą nie ma szans! Lecz czy masz tyle stylu, by dorównać Rare, jeśli masz na pewno, to do niej szybko leć. Fluttershy jest od zwierzaków, czy to wiesz czy nie, ona zwierzom szuka człowieka, to ty pewnie wiesz. Spike- pomocnik Twilight poda pomocną łapę. A ty już wszystkich znasz, a najlepiej Applejack! Super wiersz, tylko jak ktoś chce, mi coś powiedzieć w stylu: "Będziesz oglądał mój nowy serial?" czy coś w tym stylu, to niech nie liczy na moją uprzejmość chyba, że już to kiedyś przedyskutowali. Czy admini mogą mi na tablicy (mojej) napisać jak się robi z kogoś admina, powoli i spokojnie. Nie proszę o to, tylko ciekawię się, czy będę . Ale zamiast dopisywać po ileś tam użytkowników, których lubię, utworzę listę Vip' ów. Linki *http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki:Odznaczenia/Kandydatury *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons *http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic/games *http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Aktywno%C5%9B%C4%87_na_wiki *Zakładki użytkowników *http://www.didigames.com/pl/ *http://www.moviestarplanet.pl/ *http://www.friv.com/ *http://sklep.megadyskont.pl/ Zakładki Brudnopis *Użytkownik:Bejusiek/Brudnopis Mała "ankietka" o mnie W tej "ankiecie" (to do wszystkich użytkowników) napiszę moją opinie (lub odp.), na pytania, które często są zadawane, więc zanim napiszecie takie pytanie, najpierw przeczytajcie to (możecie zadawać te pytania na czacie, ale wolałabym nie;-)): (Pytania) #Jak masz na imię? #Ile masz lat? #Co lubisz robić? #Jakiego kucyka lubisz najbardziej? #Czy chcesz być adminem? #Masz zwierzaka? #Jak masz to jak ma na imię? #Jaki jest twój ulubiony odcinek? #Jakiego zwierzaka z serialu lubisz najbardziej? #Co oznacza (lub co to jest) twój nick? #Czy masz ulubione zajęcie? (Odpowiedzi one dotyczą także adminów) #To, jak mam na imię nie jest istotne dla wiki, ani dla niej potrzebne. #To, też jest nie istotne. #Zależy gdzie. #Rainbow Dash, a kogo innego? #Tak, ale nie można o to prosić administracji, prawda? Tak mówi regulamin i dlatego ja o to nie proszę. #Tak #Bej #Wigilia Serdeczności i Ślub w Canterlocie. #Winone #Bejusiek, to zdrobnienie od imienia mojego psa. #Jeśli chodzi o jedno, to chyba nie mam. Vip' y *Sudovia *NCRGresiu *Jagodzianka *Fretkoid *Vengir *Rani19xx *'Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas' *'Sand Hourglass' Mój wkład * wkład Zazwyczaj rozbudowywałam odcinek Wigilia Serdeczności (nawet, gdy jeszcze nie byłam zarejestrowana), lecz ostatnio, zaczęłam pisać transkrypty, o Wigilii Serdeczności i Huraganowej Fluttershy. O Wigili Serdeczności już skończyłam Moje ulubione strony *Wigilia Serdeczności *Rainbow Dash *Gry *Królowa Chrysalis *Transkrypty *Galeria bohaterów *Odcinki I galerie tych odcinków/postaci oprócz gier i transkryptów! Ale reszta jest w Linkach. Kategoria:Użytkownicy